


savior

by limitedkirari



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Annoying dickheads, Bar, Drinking, I´m lonley tbh., M/M, Overly cute dating, Punching, awkward writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limitedkirari/pseuds/limitedkirari
Summary: Mark is at a bar one night with his friend. Then some dick shows up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Little oneshot I wrote with my dear OC Mark and Tony Stark. All mistakes are mine.

I was pretty sober that night. I kept myself that way since my friend wanted to drink. She is a pretty hard drinker, well you can't blame her. Life needs some alcohol sometimes.

 

She was downing some beer as I watched.  
"Dude you sure you not gonna drink?"  
"Nah I’m good, someone's gonna need to help you home tonight"  
Hahahaha probably  
It was very warm in the pub, lots of people everywhere. My shirt was getting warm so I decided to button it up a bit. I had forgot to shave that morning, my afternoon shade was getting worse. Suddenly a man, blond slick hair sits down beside me  
"Hello there what's your name?"  
"Um Mark, Hi?"  
"So what's a pretty boy like you sitting here all alone?"  
"Excuse me? I'm his friend!"  
I laugh at Kiara's remark, turning my head to look at her. I turn around again, taking a swig of my soda.  
"You wanna dance?"  
"No I’m good"  
"C’mon now pretty boy"  
"No I don't want to!"  
I raised my voice a bit, wanting him to understand. Then he started to pull me out and I was really pissed of at that point.  
"Hey you fucking dick leave him alone!"  
A man that I did not know yelled, punching the blond in the face with full force  
"Now get the fuck out of here!"  
The blond walked, huffing some insults all over the place. My defender helped me up.  
"You okay? I'm Tony"  
"Yeah i'm fine, I'm Mark"  
"Mark are you okay!?" Kiara yells from the bar. She must have been very drunk. I give her a thumbs up.  
I for the first time got a proper look at the man. He was extremely attractive, dark brown hair and brown eyes.He looked friendly. I could not stop looking at him. I usually don't believe in liking someone at first sight but there was something about the man.We locked eyes.  
"JUST KISS!"  
It's fucking Kiara who decides to yell this. I laugh loudly and then i look over at Tony. He's looking at me very intensely. My stomach flips.  
"Would you like to me meet again?"  
"Yes I would"  
I hand Tony my number and his face lits up.  
"I'll call you! I really wanna get to know you"  
"Same here! I'll see you!"

 

Later in the car...

 

"He really seemed to like you, he was looking at you from the other side of the pub all night"  
"Really why didn't you tell me?"  
"I wanted him to make the first move"  
I laugh at Kiara. Was he really looking at me that much. My heart flooded with warmth.  
"He's really nice, you should go for it. I think he'll be good for you"  
"Yeah he seemed lovely."  
We say goodbye as Kiara jumps out of the cab. My address was a bit further away. 

 

Next day - Lunch time 

 

*riiiing*  
“ Hello?”  
“hi it's Tony”  
“ Thank you for the help yesterday, you were so kind”  
“it was nothing, would you like to have dinner tonight?”  
“Yes that be lovely”  
“ i'll pick you up at 7?”  
“ Perfect see you then”  
*pzzp*  
I breathe out. I'm going on a date. Tonight, with this beautiful man. I recognized his name, don't know from where though. I had to call Kiara  
*riing*  
“KIARA HE ASKED ME OUT!”  
“Haha thought he would, i’m so happy for you Love”  
“ You gotta help me with what i'm gonna wear, i can't just wear a normal shirt”  
“ of course, i'm coming over in a while”  
*pzzp*

 

3 hours later…

 

I was finally done with my outfit. A black shirt and dress pants with a grey overcoat.  
"Do I look okay?"  
"You look great stop worrying! And if there's a problem call me and i'll pick you up"  
"Thank you Kiara."  
My doorbell rang. Must be him.Kiara quietly crept out the back door as I answered the front one.  
"Hi there!"  
"Mark you look beautiful"  
"So do you!"  
He really did. He was wearing a light suit which fitted him perfectly. We walk out and i expect a cab but i'm met by a beautiful mercedes with a turn able roof.  
"Wow it's beautiful"  
"Yeah I chose it for this occasion"  
Now I knew where I knew him from. He's Tony Stark. The owner of Stark Industries. He's a famous inventor and a billionaire.  
"You're Tony Stark aren't you."  
"Fuck I was hoping you wouldn't find out."  
"Why?"  
"A lot of people leave when they find out, they get scared all the money and well"  
"Well i'm not, I really like you."  
Tony smiled, a big grin that reached his eyes. He opened the door for me. 

 

At the restaurant…

 

The restaurant must be very expensive I think to myself as we walk in.  
"Mr Stark please"  
"Certainly sir."  
The man leads us to a private table for just us. The view of New York was beautiful. The lights playing along the skyscrapers.  
"What do you want to eat?"  
"A steak would be great".  
"That does sound good, i think i'm gonna have that to."  
Tony orders and then he turns his attention to me.  
"Mark tell me about yourself"  
"Well it's not very interesting, I am a writer actually. I just got published"  
"You're the writer of “ Life”?"  
"Yeah have you read it?"  
"Yes it's great!"  
I blush at his comment. He had read my book. The world famous billionaire had read my book.  
"What do you like to do Mark?"  
"I love to write of course, I also love to talk about life and watching sunrises. That must sound so lame"  
"No not at all. I'd love to spend a night talking about life with you"  
"What about you Tony? What do you like to do when you're of work?"  
"I love to just cuddle up and watch movies. It does get a bit lonely in Stark Towers. I'm glad I have my giant lab"  
"I would love to see your lab sometime".

 

We eat and talk all night. It's the most fun i've ever had. I get to know Tony, his backstory. His outlook on life. We decide not to have dessert.  
I have something I wanna show you, You don't have anywhere to be do you?  
No not at all let's go!

 

We drive for a while and then i realize where we're going. Stark Towers. I was very excited to go, being inside Stark Towers was mindbogeling. 

 

"Here we are!"  
"Wow it's so cool."  
"You're gonna love what i'm gonna show you!"

 

The elevator is made of glass is what hits me first. You could see all of New York from it. Tony was standing beside me. He was really beautiful. It still hits me every time i look at him.  
"C’mon I wanna show you this!"  
He takes my hand and drags me out of the elevator. His excitement is adorable, like a child showing his father something he made. We’re walking down a hallway, no doors just a long hallway. And then we reach our goal.  
It's a balcony. A beautiful balcony. The view over New York in the night light was enchanting. There was a beautiful sofa in the middle of the room.  
"What's that?" I say as i point to a remote on the sofa.  
L"et me show you!"  
He hands me the remote, a small grey thing with one button. He points at me to press and i do. The whole roof slides away and I’m met but the view of the stars. I gasped. Tony was smiling like crazy.  
"What do you think? I thought you might like it."  
"It's i can't describe it thank you so much Tony!"  
I kiss him without thinking, crashing into him. Happiness was flowing through my veins. Tony kisses back, full on. He wraps his strong arms around my waist holding me closer as we kiss. My body was hot like lava and I couldn't stop smiling.  
He breaks away after a while for some air.  
"I was hoping that would happen"  
"Are you serious about me?"  
He doesn't answer, or at least not in words. He hugs me, so right and he kisses up my neck all the way to my ear.  
"I am completely serious about you", he whispers and i shiver.

 

We lay down on the sofa, cuddling under a blanket. We look up at the stars and he kisses me. I felt at home.

 

The next morning when Love was home…

 

*riing*  
“Kiara i think i found the one”  
“I told you so, he's perfect for you”  
“ I think I might be having feelings for him”  
“Go for it dear, you deserve happiness. I’ll cut his balls off with a cheese knife if he hurts you”  
“ Hahaha thank you, I don't think he will though.”  
“ I have to go! He's talking me to a beach he likes today!”  
“ Go get him!”  
*pzzp*

 

5 years later…

 

"It's so great that we’re finally married sweetheart"  
"I love you Tony"  
"Love you too Mark"


End file.
